moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kac Creepy w Metropolii cz.7
Wszyscy z wielkim niedowierzaniem w oczach patrzyli na budzącą się Nową. Dopiero teraz zaczynało do nich docierać, że niepotrzebnie zrobili wszystkie te zniszczenia w całym mieście. Ich przyjaciółka była przez cały czas w pomieszczeniu obok, a oni przez cały ten czas szukali jej po mieście. Nowa spojrzała na wszystkich. -O co chodzi?- spytała.- Zrobiłam coś nie tak? Nie byli jej w stanie odpowiedzieć. Co zrobić w całej tej sytuacji. Śmiać się, czy zacząć płakać. W końcu zrezygnowany Kaszub powiedział: -Wiecie co? Chodźmy już do domu. Nikt nic nie powiedział. Wszyscy zabrali swoje rzeczy i ruszyli na obrzeża miasta. Smok naturalnie poleciał, aby nikt go nie zauważył. Całą drogę nikt się nie odezwał. Jedynie Nowa nie wiedziała do końca o co chodzi. Dziwiło ją jedynie, czemu cała się klei i nieustannie czuje zapach nieświeżych ryb. Myśleli, że wszystko będzie już pięknie. Zapomnieli o jednym- Proautostrada. Już praktycznie wyszli z miasta, jednak nie wiedzieli jak przekroczyć to coś. Nagle Przemek zawołał: -Mikhaln! Przecież Smąriusz mówił, że nas przez to przeprowadziłeś. Co za problem, żeby zrobić to znowu. -Widzisz- zaczął mag,- taki, że niczego nie pamiętam! Zrezygnowany podszedł do dziwnego tworu, otaczającego Metropolie. -Daj mi chwilę. Magowi oczy zajaśniały fioletowym światłem i zaczął się wpatrywać w Proautostradę. Tymczasem Nowa nie mogąc już znieść tego, że nikt nie chce jej powiedzieć co się stało zawołała: -Powie mi ktoś w końcu co tu się stało! Przemek i Kalasher spojrzeli na siebie. -Yyyy… no więc- zaczął Kalasher. Nagle wylądował Serek. -Jeszcze jej nie powiedzieliście?- spytał smok i westchnął widząc jak kręcą głowami.- Zatem: spiliśmy się, nic nie pamiętamy, ale ubiegłej nocy zgubiliśmy cię, szukaliśmy cię, rozwaliliśmy przy tym pół miasta, a ty przez cały ten czas leżałaś w wannie z gnijącym płodem lewiatana- powiedział pospiesznie. Kiedy skończył wszyscy zobaczyli w oczach Nowej łzy. Przemek i Kalasher zaniepokoili się. -Yyyy… Nowa..?- zaczęli. -Mam!!!- krzyknął nagle Mikhaln ratując pozostałych z opresji. Wszyscy bez słowa poszli w jego stronę. -Więc mam dobrą i złą wiadomość. Dobra jest taka, że już w miarę ogarniam co tu się dzieje- wskazał na Proautostradę,- a zła, że nie wiem do końca czy zdołam nas stąd wyprowadzić. To znaczy zdołam, ale nie wiem do końca gdzie. Działa to na zasadzie lekkiej losowości. Nie znam całej sekwencji, więc nie wiem gdzie wylądujemy. -Nie ważne- zawołał Kalasher.- Bylebyśmy się stąd wydostali. Ruszyli. Wewnątrz dziwacznego tworu Federacji nie było nic widać, a w każdym razie niczego konkretnego. Co jakiś czas migały dziwne obrazy, ale nie dało się ich w żaden sposób wychwycić. Zdawały się natychmiastowo znikać nawet z pamięci obserwującego. Dla wszystkich było to dziwne doświadczenie. Nagle zobaczyli światło i znaleźli się na sporych rozmiarów polanie. Nowa krzyknęła: -Znam to miejsce! Tamtędy jest w stronę HallenWest, a tam do CreepyTown!- mówiła pokazując. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Zwłaszcza Mikhaln. -Wiecie co?- zaczął Przemek.- O tym co się tam wydarzyło nie puszczamy pary z gęby. Jasne? Wszyscy potaknęli. Nie trwało długo i każdy zaczął iść w swoją stronę. Serek zabrał Nową i polecieli jak najszybciej. Kalasher poszedł w stronę HallenWest. Przemek ruszył spokojnym krokiem w stronę CreepyTown, kiedy nagle dogonił go Mikhaln. -Wiesz, muszę cię o coś spytać- zaczął.- Wtedy, gdy mówiłeś Kalasherowi o tym jak zafarbował włosy wyczułem, że kłamiesz. Więc oświeciłbyś mnie jak to dokładnie było? Przemek spojrzał na maga z zaskoczeniem. -Widzisz. Dobrze, że to akurat ty pytasz. Tak naprawdę to my mu te włosy przefarbowaliśmy, w sensie ja farbę nałożyłem, ale ty ją zrobiłeś. Coś tam jeszcze mówiłeś, że jak głowę umyje, chyba w wodzie, to mu ta farba długo nie zejdzie. Mikhaln spojrzał na Przemka wielkimi oczami. -I mówisz mi to teraz! Mag poderwał się do lotu i poleciał za Kalasherem z lekką obawą, czy ten przypadkiem go nie zabije. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Kac Creepy w Metropolii Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures